Elite Sentinel Force
The Official Elite Superstate of Alliances United Sentinel Miltiarial Powerforces is the official military of the Universal Supersystem. It carries approximately 52 billion galaxies (around 40% of the universe) worth of soldiers, as well as billions of elite powerful androids. The army mostly consists of those supporting the Supersystem (the "state"), including empires that force their people into it, either due to support or fear of the System. They fought the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces during the Great Universal Revolution. Overview Consisting of well over 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (600 septillion) armed trained soldiers, its forces also contain large, powerful mecha superandroids. The army, as it is ruled by the most powerful Superempire in universal history, is arguably the strongest warforce to ever exist. No one originally knew of the System's existence behind-the-scenes until around Age 1110. Even less knew of their power. The system is ran by elite Eldreyn elf men that believe their ways of life are superior to others and that the universe depends on their rule or else it will turn to chaos and anarchy. The Great Revolution began when they felt their power was being taken due to the Lookout Crew's existence (which they "allowed" for many years). Thus the Sentinel forces were created, and they universe had a taste of their power. The army is very rigidly organized and runs off an elite system. The universe is divided into 8 Districts and each district contains its own types of soldiers. The supreme leaders of the army are the four sons (Elsyntris, Varvi, Everin, Chanther). Supesu is the name given to an extremely elite powerful superenergy that was perfected and divised with the intention of taking multiversal control. Much about its properties remain unknown, but has shown itself to be more than capable of ripping apart the fabric of space with simple usage. Read more below. System Guards and leaders store their souls/lifeforces elsewhere (mostly in secret large factories in the East Quadrant), as a matter of protection, especially against soul-binding abilities and such. Soldier Ranks *'Troop' - A being/person in heavy armor that fights using the same weapons as Sentinels. *'Sentinel' - A master-created superandroid that is extremely powerful and deadly, programmed to destroy skillfully. They are made of not only Katchin, but several thousand other supermetals combined held together by multiversal energies (such as Toic). They can form into balls and bullet through space as a way of transport. They are equipped with 3500X Superlaunchers, 6-foot-long beast rifles, with an arsenal of abilities. **'Golden Sentinels' - Far beyond normal Sentinels. They are rarely deployed however, usually used as backups incase the System underestimates their enemy. **'Ultima Sentinels' - Among the most powerful androids ever constructed. *'Elite Guard' - Patrol all ships in large numbers. They are highly skilled in magic and energy detection. When encountered in large numbers, which is common, they can be overwhelming. *'Master Mage' - Guards profusely skilled in the arts of magic. They could be considered the most dangerous magical fighters. They are tactical and skilled, relying on a number of ways to outsmart their enemy using a variety of methods and tactics, such as illusion magic. Dangerous in high numbers. *'Justicars' - Leaders of most operations, acting as managers. They are the leaders of entire Districts. They are highly powerful, however, have been shown to let their Guards fight for them while they run off and escape the situation. *'Master Justiciar' - Highly-ranked leaders who hold jurisdiction over multiple districts. Not only being skilled in high politics, social relations, and knowing several ancient languages, they are extremely intelligent and skilled, not to mention powerful. These individuals have been shown as more than capable of taking on a member of the Lookout Crew individually. There are very few Master Justiciars, and they are usually found accompanied by Guards in important bases or locations. Technology and Transport Technologies include warships, jets, motherships, masterships, powercores, supergrids, and superdroids. There are many subtypes. Ships contain holonet-like technology, ability to negate transportation, energy negation (disability to use raw energy properly), and many others. All ships are powered by Powercores (the main being the Supercore), which are located on bases scattered around the universe. Ships contain large blue pockets of energy in them which is their power source. All ships have the Triqueta (the system logo) on them. * Motherships - large patrol ships that hold powercores and Sentinel cells (soldiers) * Masterships - only ten in each quadrant, extremely large, hold Alphacores and used to transport important figures (such as Master Justiciars) * Superships - only one in each quadrant. Hundreds of galaxies long, extremely powerful defended ships with the most powerful elite soldiers and technologies. Transport the most important figures. Ikimono Massive, disgusting worm space monsters created by the System as a way to strike fear into the enemy. They are enormously powerful, and were created biochemically. They themselves are powered by Powercores. They have incredibly sharp teeth and roar extremely loud (crying, usually done after they are attacked to signal other Ikimonos to come and help), so loud even that they can rip through dimensional portals and enter into Everspace. Techniques The Eldreyn have been known for millions of years as "harbingers of the universe", as they are the most naturally gifted race in the universe, both physically and intellectually, and have a natural ability to bend spacetime and manipulate reality, mostly through the use of magic. They also are masters of nearly any other type of energy one can think of. They devised a massive infinite system of innerdimensional passages known as Everspace, presumably their greatest achievement. They are masters of engineering and created the Sentinels, extremely powerful superandroids. The Eldreyn also have the ability, unique to their race only, to use a magical energy-force named Supesu. *Main Force - Supesu - among the most powerful magical energies ever discovered within and made of the existential fabric that makes up the multiverse itself. The System has been perfecting its manifestation for millions of years. It has the ability to completely negate nearly any energy and magic that exists using the energy that makes up what makes up energy itself. It can exist outside of spacetime and basically is within its own existence. Ripped from the very innards of the omniverse itself, within its para-dimensional boundaries, bounded by the Toic-energy that makes up space-time fabric, Supesu is a master creation of the highest form, crafted over several million years by the members of the Existial Order themselves and mortal master mages who have ascended beyond time itself to become part of the multiverse. Supesu is the makeup of all energies to ever exist in a present form within the omniversal existential spacetime, including Appetite, Paradox, Divine, and millions of other sacred energies and magics, fused together and amplified to a level that can more than rip apart mere dimensions and go far beyond Gods themselves. It does quite have a physical form, nor does it have any sort of 'form'--it is everpresent within all creations ever created by the Supersystem as their main source of power. Supesu is perhaps best defined as an 'energy that is beyond the concept of energy', or an 'energy that is not an energy, but dogma manifested into a destructive yet unparalleled form'. Supesu, at the time of its debut, could trump any individual energy that dared to challenge it. The only way to 'defeat' it was to use it against itself (all the energies it is made of, which is nearly infinite yet finite), which was found to be a very hard and tricky task, considering the amount of toxic incapaciative radiation, lifeforce, and tearing the multiverse into pieces needed to get there. Summed down, Supesu is the most powerful force/energy ever known to exist, as it is literally, in itself, the omniverse. *'Chronolocking' - Eldreyn have perfected the art of existing outside of spacetime. This makes them not effected by any forced teleportation or time/reality manipulation. They can bnd and manipulate time and reality around themselves however they wish. This also helps with stopping any incoming attacks directed at them. *'Everspace - Voids, Vortexes, Paradoxes, Portals' - The System devised the perfect and most efficient way to travel. They discovered and created, using their extremely advanced magical skills, a massive system of an infinite number of hyperdimensional passages, dimensinons, wormholes, named Everspace, that can bypass any form of energy blockage or shields. Within these dimensions, they have complete unlimited control of the reality around them, making it the most dangerous turf for an outsider to fight them on. A series of vortexes and voids can be opened, which can absorb any energy attack directed at them into basically nothingness. They commonly use portals as a way of travel, especially if they don't wish to be followed. These portals use the massive system of passages. All these things can bypass into nearly any dimension by breaking spacetime. * Cloning - The ability to clone souls. This can only be done once to any soul. Nearly every Eldreyn has offered to have their soul cloned, so their army has the capability of being twice as strong as it already is. They can put the souls in small gems and put them in Sentinels or dead bodies, to reanimate them. *'Regeneration' - both organic and metalloid *'Nano-' - Involves extremely tiny microscopic particles that can be used for many purposes, such as relaying information from particles as small as neurons,. * Energy Ward '''- very powerful magical wards that can deflect even the most powerful Ki attacks. Also physically sturdy as well making for good usage. * '''Bypass Negation - *'Block Regeneration' (Organic) - By warping millions of miniscule magic anomalies around the user, by concentrating onto their position with a space interlock grid (which exists around any area of existence within the universe, more specifically within spacetime), which essentially becomes their energy (bypassing any barriers of any type), the anomalies can send radioactive energy waves into the subject's body, thus causing disruption, sending billions of nanomites into their blood stream copying their DNA, and converting their blood and energy tissue to necrotic tissue, thus preventing the process of fibrosis, which helps regenerate organic body parts. Gene regulation is thrown off by this as well, preventing the molecular process. *'Reverse Technique' - Techniques can be reversed back onto the opponent, such as physical force. *'Paralysis' - *'Anomally' - *'Copy Technique' - *'Aberration of the Soul' - *'Cloning' - Releasing even a tiny slit of DNA from them, they can transform it into a full clone of themselves, only a bit weaker than themselves. Priestess Khan * 360 Vision - can see things perfectly within 500,000 light year radius + energy/magic signals *'Precision Crystallization Beam' - beam fired at opponent that eats any energy or magic barriers they may have, engulfs them in an icy magic that freezes their energy reserves with tiny magic ice particles and renders their ability to use energy useless unless they have a very strong inner body heat. *'Gravitational Rip' - can rip through spacetime/gravity, much more deadly force than a Kiai *'Open Void' - opens small void for attacks to go into then shuts it *'Physical Manipulation' - ability to use vector/acceleration, can reverse punch effects, make use of force/magnitude/velocity *'Magical Stardust' - this can surround any type of energy/magic and act as a powerful deflector to absorption or explosions, acts as an insulator, can reverse explosions/gravitational force back at the same rate it was pushed in, corrupt black holes, ooze into dimensions to shut them down, and seal up spacetime cracks. *'Gravitational Force' - she can manipulate and use gravity how she wishes; to stop attacks (physical and energy), to blow people back, etc. *'Anti-Prediction' - She can set up a fake array of her energy in a way to trick anyone who tries to predict her moves ahead of time while attacking. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Lookout I/II